The Little Book of Crack oOo Inuyasha Style oOo
by gonyonomaru
Summary: Click if you dare.. inside this simple little book you will know what truly goes on in the lives of Inuyasha Characters... It might not be true.. but you never know what goes on behind the scenes. complete Inside: Sesshoumaru,Naraku,Inuyasha,InuNoTaisho
1. oOo Sesshoumaru oOo The scissors oOo

Hello and welcome to the Inuyasha little book of crack! I hope everyone likes my other stories so far and if you like this story I also have a Bleach and Naruto version! Enjoy!

Sesshoumaru- The scissors

It was just a normal day in Feudal Japan, Inuyasha was getting 'sat', Kagome was yelling, Miroku was groping, Sango was hitting, and Shippo was playing with scissors.

Uh-oh, wait a moment. Shippo was playing with what? Ok, maybe we should start from the beginning.

Kagome had come home from the well with her huge yellow backpack and run over to Inuyasha, who ignored her, so she sat him and began yelling.

So Sango began trying to break up their fight and Miroku took advantage of that situation to grope Sango. As a result, she hit him and they began fighting.

Meanwhile, Shippo jumped over to Kagome's backpack, opened a random compartment and reached inside. Something sharp and metal was felt so he grabbed it and pulled it out.

The thing turned out to be scissors, but Shippo didn't know that. He was excited to see this strange new object and he ran away from the rest of his group to play with it.

Soon enough he found that the object could cut very easily and should not be run with. Then he heard Kagome screaming his name so he dropped the scissors and ran over to her.

After that the entire Inuyasha group headed off west, in search of more jewel shards.

With Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru and his little group were walking on a thin path to an unknown destination and they needed to get there as soon as possible.

However, Rin was getting tired and she needed to sleep. Reluctantly, Sesshoumaru stopped at a clearing near a well that had no water in it.

While Jaken was getting camp ready Rin ran off to the clearing to pick flowers. There were many flowers, and she was so excited that she wanted to pick them all.

However, there was one strange grey flower lying in the grass. She ran over to it and saw it was not a flower, but a strange sharp object with handles.

Just like Shippo had done before her she played around with it and found that it could cut extremely well.

She then deemed this object worthy enough to carry around with her and ran back to Sesshoumaru with it. Unfortunately Sesshoumaru was not there and she couldn't show him her new discovery.

Maybe if Sesshoumaru had been there then the huge disaster that was going to happen might have been averted.

When Sesshoumaru returned with food, three fat bunnies, he saw that Rin was already asleep.

He refrained from sighing, she had been complaining she was hungry but now she was asleep. Jaken cooked the bunnies and then put them in his bag to save them for tomorrow.

In the middle of that night Rin woke up, hungry. After she nibbled on the bunnies in Jaken's bag and realized she didn't want to sleep.

Then she looked at the scissors, at Sesshoumaru, at the scissors again and then finally back at Sesshoumaru. Then a wicked grin spread itself on her face and she picked up the scissors.

Some weeks ago, Jaken said that a true man had short hair, but then Sesshoumaru stepped on him. Maybe Sesshoumaru would look manlier with shorter hair.

Rin slowly crawled over to Sesshoumaru and picked up a strand of his hair. In her mind she figured that the shorter hair a man had the manlier he was.

So, she snipped off his hair right down to the scalp. By the time she was done Sesshoumaru had very little hair and it looked so horrible I can barely describe it.

That morning was so quiet it was as if God himself was watching and waiting to see Sesshoumaru's reaction when he saw his hair, all over the ground.

It was worth the wait because the second Sesshoumaru woke up and saw his beautiful silver hair lying all around him he jumped up and began to twitch violently.

After a minute he recomposed himself and looked at Rin, who had fallen asleep holding the scissors. He picked them up quietly and examined them.

In messy writing it said 'Kagome' on the scissors. Sesshoumaru immediately recalled the fact that Kagome was the name of the woman that travelled with his idiot half brother.

Since this was her object, this was her fault. He silently vowed to kill her and then ran out of camp to go look for a wig.

What? Did you seriously thing that Sesshoumaru was going to confront his brother nearly bald? Pfft.

The only person he trusted with this dilemma was old man Totsai. He made it to his home within fifteen minutes and he walked in without any regard for the fact that the old man was still sleeping.

Totsai woke up with a start and when he saw Sesshoumaru was nearly bald he rubbed his eyes and said, "Oh no, hell has frozen over, Sesshoumaru is without his hair, WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

Sesshoumaru silenced Totsai with a dark glare and he said, "Get me new hair." Totsai got out of bed quickly and then said, "Yes, yes, my lord right away."

Then he ran into his storage room and pulled out a long silver wig and some glue. After that he ran over to Sesshoumaru, gave him both objects, explained how to use them and then jumped back into bed.

Sesshoumaru said nothing but quickly applied to glue and attached the wig. It almost felt like his real hair and it was the exact same shade too.

Sesshoumaru didn't want to know why Totsai had this wig in the first place, but he was glad that he did.

Now, his second step was to pay his little brother a visit and make his human wench pay.

Back at camp Rin just woke up and was surprised to see that someone had taken her scissors. So, she shrugged it off and went to go wake Jaken.

When he woke and saw the hair he freaked out and screamed, "Hell has frozen over, Sesshoumaru is bald, we're all going to die!"

Strange, his reaction was the same as Totsai's, they must have had some sort of bet that when Sesshoumaru went bald the world would end.

They were partially right, Sesshoumaru's wrath could end the world within the second, but he chose to hold it in and use it against Inuyasha and his gang.

With Inuyasha and the gang...

Kagome woke up feeling uneasy that morning. Something didn't feel right and she did not like it one bit.

She got up quickly and woke the others up. Usually when she got this feeling something truly horrible was supposed to happen. Everyone got up and then Inuyasha growled, "Sesshoumaru."

Surely enough, a few seconds later Sesshoumaru walked in from the forest and to their camp. He looked extremely angry and Inuyasha gulped.

He remembered that look, Sesshoumaru was in complete 'kill' mode right now and his anger made him ten times more powerful.

Sesshoumaru wasted no time and he ran straight at Kagome, who just stood there like a deer in headlights. Of course, Inuyasha tried to save her but Sesshoumaru was too fast for him and within the minute he had Kagome by the throat.

Inuyasha screeched her name in the background but Sesshoumaru didn't care and he said, "Wench, you will pay for what you did."

She looked at him with fear and confusion but then gasped when she saw Sesshoumaru take out her scissors. Shocked, she said, "Sesshoumaru, how did you get my scissors?"

He narrowed his eyes at her and said, "You left them as a trap in the clearing by the bone eaters well."

She shook her head and then she said, "No, no I didn't, please believe me, I need them and I didn't know you would be at the bone eaters well!"

Sesshoumaru dropped her on the ground roughly and then he said, "Then explain how the scissors got there." She shook her said and Sesshoumaru knew she had no idea.

So, he looked toward the other members of the group, it had to be one of them. It couldn't be Inuyasha, he wasn't smart enough to carry the plan out, nor could it be the monk or demon slayer, they had better things to do.

That leaves the fox kit. Sesshoumaru glared steadily at the little kit, who whimpered and then in one deep breath he screamed, "I was playing with the scissors in the field and then I forgot them I'm sorry, please don't kill me!"

Sesshoumaru nearly sighed at the stupidity of his situation and he then quickly turned around and left like none of this had happened.

However, for some reason there was an extremely strong gust of 'magic' wind that blew right at Sesshoumaru and his wig flew off, leaving him standing in front of Inuyasha half bald with glue all over his head. "Shit."


	2. oOo Naraku oOo The bunny oOo

Yey! It's time for the second Inuyasha character! This is Chapter 2!

Senka Naraku- The bunny

Once again, it was a regular day in Feudal Japan and everything was perfectly normal. Well, if you consider Naraku chasing a small pink bunny 'normal'. Why is this happening you ask? Let's see...

Naraku was sitting in his giant mountain with his many jewel shards. He did this everyday; he just sat there staring at them. Creepy yes, but who cares, he's an evil villain.

However, today while he was staring creepily at the poor innocent jewel shards a cute pink bunny jumped into the room and made the cutest noise ever.

Naraku glared at the little creature but then found that he couldn't because it was just so cute. Looks like we just found Naraku's weakness, cute stuff.

Anyway, Naraku looked at the little creature and decided to go pick it up. This is where he made his mistake.

He did not stop to think where the bunny had come from, why it was pink, or why one of its eyes was bigger then the other.

The last two questions clearly point to the fact that something was horrible wrong with the bunny, but nooo Naraku is too dense to see that. So, he walked over to it, stared at it, and then reached to pick it up.

The bunny did not resist and Naraku was easily able to pick it up and hold it in his arms. It was so soft he felt like he was touching fluff and not a bunny.

However, when he brought it closer to his face to snuggle it he felt his eyes bulge when the bunny said, "Stop touching me you creep."

He held the bunny far away from him and looked at it carefully. There was no way in hell that a bunny just talked to him.

Then he watched in horror as the bunny opened its mouth again and said, "Did you hear me? I said stop touching me!" Naraku kept staring at the little bunny in complete and utter shock but then dropped it unceremoniously on the ground when he realized it wanted him to let it go.

The bunny made a little growling noise and then said, "I said stop touching me, not drop me!" Naraku said nothing but then finally his brain turned on and he said, "What are you?"

The bunny scoffed and then said, "That should have been the first thing you asked when you saw me dumbass."

Naraku glared at the bunny but then twitched when the bunny ran over to his foot and pooped on it. He made a hissing noise at the bunny and then yelled, "Hey, what the hell!"

The bunny just made a strange giggling noise and ran out of the room. Naraku sighed and decided to ignore what had just happened. It was time he got back to staring at his precious jewel shards.

However, when he looked to the place he put them he gasped when he saw they were gone.

Then from down the hallway he heard the bunny singing, "Im a pink little bunny, and I just tricked a dumbass for his shards, oh yeeess Im a hot pink little bunny, yes, I am~~~~" Naraku growled and then ran after the bunny angrily.

The bunny kept singing while jumping down the hallway happily, but then swore loudly when it saw Naraku running down the hallway after it.

Naraku seemed really pissed and the bunny guessed that he was looking for the jewel shards. How did he know this?

Simple, now listen and... "You mother *beep*ing jackass bunny get back here with my shards!" There, that's how.

The pink bunny increased his hopping speed and ran towards the exit. Naraku did the same, but he was slowly gaining on the bunny.

Thinking fast the bunny jumped up into the air, flipped on its back and shot little bunny poop at Naraku. He stopped instantly to try and avoid it, but he failed and the poop hit him straight in the face.

Then the bunny took the second Naraku was distracted to dash outside and into the grass. Seconds later Naraku jumped out of the exit and screamed, "You can run but you can't hide you *CENSERED*"

The next five minutes were filled with Naraku calling the bunny any possible bad name he could think of. It was actually quite surprising and the bunny even stopped to listen.

Some of the words Naraku was using he hadn't heard of and why not learn a few new swear words? Then Naraku narrowed his eyes and looked in the grass. He spotted the bunny easily and for a second the bunny swore for being pink.

Why hadn't be been born white like all the other bunnies in his family? Then Naraku ran after the bunny with an insane amount of speed. He was so fast he doubted that even Sesshoumaru could catch him right now.

The bunny's eyes widened and it ran as fast as it could toward the forest. At least there he would have some cover. But then again, he was pink and the only place he would have cover was beside a clump of flesh.

Unfortunately, he was far away from the war zone so it would be very unlikely he would see any clumps of flesh any time soon.

With Inuyasha and the gang...

Inuyasha and his gang were walking through the forest looking for more jewel shards until suddenly Kagome screamed, "There is a huge amount of jewel shards approaching us fast!"

Then at the same time Inuyasha yelled, "Naraku is coming!" The group got out their weapons and waited for Naraku's arrival. However, they were surprised to see a little pink bunny shoot past them with at least half of the jewel with it.

Behind it Naraku was sprinting and cursing at the same time. The group was so shocked to see this that for a second they just stood there and gawked at the scene.

Then their brains kicked in and they all thought that same thing 'Get. The. Jewel. Shards!' So all at the same time Naraku, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo began chasing a little pink bunny.

What a strange scene indeed.

With Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru and his little group were walking in the forest as well when Sesshoumaru stopped and then said, "Stay back."

They all obeyed but then gasped when they saw a pink bunny zip out of the bushed with a ton of jewel shards. Behind it were the Inuyasha gang and Naraku. To be honest, Sesshoumaru was quite surprised to see this.

I mean seriously, where do you see pink bunnies getting chased by so many people? So, Sesshoumaru just stood there and watched what was going on.

However, a second later his instincts kicked in and they clearly screamed 'Get bunny, get bunny, bunny is food, bunny, bunny, bunny'. Sesshoumaru had nothing better to do so he joined the mob that was chasing the bunny.

Then his little group saw him running and they ran after him too.

So now its Naraku, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un chasing a little pink bunny with a ton of jewel shards.

Wow, and I thought that the scene was strange before, but now it's just plain weird.

The bunny was beginning to freak out, all he had wanted to do was show that there could be little pink heroes too, but instead he had a mob chasing him. He had to get rid of them fast, but how?

Then an idea came into his little tiny head. The woman that wore a ridiculously revealing outfit had the last of the shards and he could complete the jewel himself. That meant that he could get a wish.

He would definitely wish for having teleportation abilities. So, deciding to put his plan into effect the bunny stopped, turned around and jumped at the woman with the jewel shards.

She squealed but he ignored that and with his little bunny paws grabbed the jewel shards. Then he connected Naraku's jewel shards to Kagome's and watched in happy surprise as they began to glow.

Then he felt himself being lifted up and an angelic voice said, "Yee who has completed the jewel, what is it that you desire?"

The bunny quickly replied with, "I wish to be able to teleport." Then angelic voice then began singing and the bunny felt himself being lowered to the ground again.

Everyone in the mob gaped at him, except Sesshoumaru who just glared. Then the bunny looked at them uneasily and then said, "Umm... hi?"

Then Sesshoumaru lunged at the bunny but he tried to teleport to the tree and he found that he was suddenly standing in the tree. The bunny chuckled and then tried to teleport some more.

It worked every time and at the end the bunny teleported in front of them and said, "Hahaha, fear me! I am the evil pink bunny!"

Everyone just stared at him as he began to jump up and down in front of them. Then they just sweat dropped and went their separate ways.

Now that, my readers, the grand finale of Inuyasha! They all got their ass whooped by a bunny...


	3. oOo InoNoTaisho oOo The diaper oOo

Hmm... I noticed that there aren't that many InuNoTaisho stories out there... so... I'm writing one! Lol This is chapter 3! Oh and btw I got the name Toga from another fanfic... so please don't message me about how I stole the name. The name fully belongs to that author not me. I think the fanfic was called 'Tears of the Fallen'. It's a good one.

InuNoTaisho- The Diaper

It was just another regular day at the large castle in which baby Inuyasha, teenage Sesshoumaru, and adult InuNoTaisho resided. Of course there were also a lot of servants and stuff, but I don't care about them right now.

"Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha is crying again, can you go take care of him?" asked Toga's rather annoyed voice.

"No dad, you do it, he's _your_ fault not mine," was Sesshoumaru's caring response.

InuNoTaisho, also known as Toga, sighed for the millionth time that day and went to go change Inuyasha's diaper. Seriously, how can something so small poop so much?

Toga swore that someone was sneaking him food because there was no way a couple of spoonfuls of baby food could turn into five pounds of poop. Sighing again, Toga put on his facemask and prepared himself to change Inuyasha's diaper.

A few seconds later the smirking form of Sesshoumaru stood in the doorway and watched as his father changed the diaper. When Toga noticed him he gave his stubborn son a glare before returning to the task at hand.

When Inuyasha was all clean Toga got an evil idea. He was getting a bit 'old' and it wouldn't be a surprise if he tripped and 'accidentally' threw the dirty diaper at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru got a strange tingly feeling in his spine and looked at his father cautiously. He knew that feeling well. It only came when something really bad was about to happen.

While Sesshoumaru was musing about that stupid tingly feeling Toga walked up to him, tripped and with as much force as he could muster he threw the diaper at Sesshoumaru.

Then two things happened at once; Sesshoumaru let out an anguished scream and Toga started laughing but then actually tripped and fell face first into the garbage can.

Oh, but not any garbage can... this was a garbage can filled with all of Inuyasha's old dirty diapers. Woah, that must suck.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was looking at his idiot family and he decided that they needed something to make them like each other more. If they had something in common Inuyasha was sure that they could all be a happy family.

Shocker huh? Inuyasha used to be dumb as a little kid too. Well, actually, maybe he was smarter then... I mean it takes some serious brain power to come up with a theory like that.

Inuyasha figured that the best thing to do was run away for a bit and while his family was looking for him they would bond and be happy.

Well, if he would have been correct then Sesshoumaru would not have turned out to be such an ass, Toga would have been a good parent, and Inuyasha would not have fallen on his head countless times. I guess some things are just not meant to be.

So, while Sesshoumaru and Toga were trying to get baby poop off themselves, Inuyasha crawled out of his crib and out the window. However, he didn't remember that this particular window had no ledge and it was on the tenth floor of the castle.

You can count this as fall number one.

Inuyasha peeled himself off the ground and began crawling to the forest. He knew it would take his family a while to find him there.

With Sesshoumaru and Toga...

"I need a shower, now," Toga said as soon as he got himself out of the garbage can.

"Me too," Sesshoumaru replied and both youkai glanced at the bathroom.

"I get to go first because I'm older," Toga said with a glare.

"No, this is your fault, I get to go first," Sesshoumaru responded and took a step toward the bathroom.

Toga took two long strides and gave Sesshoumaru a smirk.

Then Sesshoumaru took three steps closer and gave his father a glare.

Toga took another step and so did Sesshoumaru.

"I see this is going nowhere," Toga said when he and Sesshoumaru were stuck in the doorway.

With Inuyasha...

Inuyasha climbed up a tree while humming a happy song. Well, since he had no teeth it all sounded like random gurgles, but I digress.

When he got to the top he looked around and when he saw a tree taller than the one he was standing on he decided that he needed to climb that one.

But then Inuyasha had a 'great' idea. Why bother climb down this tree and then climb up that tree when he could just jump to that tree.

Good idea yes, but what he forgot to think about what that he was just a baby and he couldn't jump that far. There was also the little fact that the tree was a hundred feet away, but I don't think that mattered to Inuyasha.

Steadying himself on the branch he was, Inuyasha bent his knees and then jumped... only to fall to the ground with a loud thud.

You can count this as fall number two.

Once again Inuyasha peeled himself off the ground and began to climb up the tree he had intended to jump on.

When he got to the top he looked around and to his surprise he saw another tree that was even taller than this one. Insert shocked gasp here. Who would have guessed that there were trees taller than each other in the forest!

Since he had learned his lesson with the first tree, Inuyasha decided that he should not just sit and jump, but that he should run and then jump.

He walked closer to the trunk, turned around, ran toward the edge of the branch, jumped and then... fell.

Count this as fall number three.

Now rather upset, Inuyasha got himself off the ground and climbed up the super tall tree. At the top he looked around and saw...

With Sesshoumaru and Toga...

Sesshoumaru sat by the door to the bathroom with a very prominent punch mark on his face as he waited for his father to finish his shower.

Wait, this is a castle isn't it? Why doesn't Sesshoumaru just go to another bathroom? There must be like thirty right? Oh well...

Finally, Toga walked out of the bathroom and Sesshoumaru ran in before running out again and taking several deep breaths.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to tell you I farted in there," Toga said as he watched Sesshoumaru gasp for air.

With Inuyasha...

He had climbed to the top of the tree and looked around and he was happy to see that there was no tree taller that this one for miles around.

Letting out a content sigh, Inuyasha sat back and leaned against the trunk. Now, all he had to do was wait for his dad and older brother to get him.

He figured it would take an hour at most... but now as Inuyasha shivered in the dead of the night he knew that he was wrong.

With Sesshoumaru and Toga...

It was midnight. Mid-freaking-night and the bathroom _finally_ stopped smelling like fart.

Sesshoumaru quickly took a shower and went to go find his father so he could complain about just how long it took for the bathroom to air out.

"Six hours, fifty-seven minutes, and thirty seconds," Sesshoumaru thought out-loud.

"No I believe it was six hours, fifty-eight minutes, and thirty seconds," Toga said as he walked out of the main living room with a wide smirk on his face.

Sesshoumaru just gave him a glare and brushed past him into the living room.

"So, what have you been doing all this time? You might as well have changed Inuyasha's diaper again because I'm sure it's dirty by now," Toga said calmly and sat down.

"He didn't make a sound so I didn't bother waking him," was the equally calm reply.

For a minute both youkai were silent and then they both got up at the same time and ran to Inuyasha's room. There was no way Inuyasha could have been quiet for such a long length of time. Something must be horribly wrong!

They ran in the room and toward the crib before gasping in shock.

He was not there... Inuyasha was gone!

With Inuyasha...

It was past midnight by now and Inuyasha was cold, hungry, sleepy, and he needed his diaper changed. Plus he had a nasty headache from all the times he had fallen.

Suddenly he heard yelling coming from the castle. Although it was very far away Inuyasha could clearly tell that Toga was saying, "He's gone! Sesshoumaru you idiot where the hell is your little brother! You should have been watching him!"

Inuyasha could also hear Sesshoumaru reply with, "You're the idiot! If you hadn't thrown that damn diaper at me none of this would have happened!"

The reply was, "I TRIPPED!"

Sesshoumaru answered with, "Uh-uh and you also ACCIDENTALLY farted in the bathroom!"

Inuyasha leaned in closer to listen to the conversation. He had no idea what the words 'hell' or 'damn' meant so he was missing a small chunk of the conversation.

However, he leaned in too far and...

You can count that as fall number four.

With Sesshoumaru and Toga...

"This is your fault!"

"No, it's yours!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"IS TOO SO DONT FREAKING DENY IT!"

"... is not..."

"You stupid, stubborn-"

"-No you stupid, stubborn ass!"

"How dare you call your father an ass!"

With Inuyasha...

This time poor Inuyasha did not have enough energy to pull himself up off the floor so he just fell asleep.

While he was sleeping Inuyasha's mother, Lady Izayoi, was returning back from her trip to the eastern castle.

She was expecting to come home to a happy husband, moody step-son, and her darling baby Inuyasha. However, her thoughts were cut short when her carriage ran over a large bump.

Her guards went to go check it out but then were shocked to see that it was little baby Inuyasha they had run over. He was fine, half-demons like him could never he hurt by something as trivial as a wagon wheel.

Lady Izayoi stepped out and gasped when she saw her son, still asleep, lying on the floor. She picked him up and brought him into the carriage before ordering her guards to bring her to the castle as fast as possible.

Toga and Sesshoumaru were going to get yelled at for a long, long time.

With Sesshoumaru and Toga...

"Ass," Sesshoumaru said to his father.

"Idiot," Toga replied.

"You're both asses and idiots!" added in the feminine voice of Lady Izayoi.

Sesshoumaru and Toga gulped when they saw the angry look she was giving them but then they let out a sigh of relief when they saw Inuyasha being cradled in her arms.

"Now would you idiots care to guess where I found my son?" she said in a deadly sweet tone that meant they were in severely deep trouble.

"Umm... IT WAS HIS FAULT!" Sesshoumaru yelled and pointed at his father before running out of the room.

"NO IT WASN'T!" Toga screamed after him and ran the opposite direction.

When they were both out of earshot Izayoi said, "Men are such idiots, that's why I'm not raising you to be gay."


	4. oOo Inuyasha oOo The well oOo

Well then... A few days ago I got my first flame some constructive criticism and it was very strange... The person said that no one really liked Reader (you) x Character stories... So, I made a poll on Quizilla and two thirds of the voters said that their favourite type of fan fiction was Reader x Character. Hmm. Strange, I guess that person just didn't like Reader insert stories.

Anyway, sorry for the random babble... here is Chapter 4!

P.S. This chapter gets a bit strange... don't read if you think Inuyasha is 'innocent'. I don't want to be the one to ruin your perspective. Lol.

Inuyasha- The well _beside_ the Bone eater's well.

A very strange figure wandered around the forest by the Bone Eater's Well late at night. It was strange because well for one, it was carrying a laptop in feudal Japan, and two, it had the magical ability to make wells.

That's definitely not someone you want to run into alone at night.

The figure walked out of the forest and to a very familiar clearing that had the Bone Eater's Well in it. Upon seeing the well, the figure gasped because it had never seen such an ugly well before.

So it decided to do some community service by making a much prettier well beside it. Looking down at its laptop the figure found a picture of a very pretty well and right clicked it.

Then the figure selected 'copy' from the little pop out menu and with its magical finger it pointed at a spot beside the already existing old well.

The new well copied over perfectly and the figure gave a small smile before going back into the forest.

The next day...

"Okay Inuyasha, today I need to go home to get supplies and that's final!" screamed a female voice at a stubborn hanyou.

"Fine wench, but if you don't bring me any ramen I'm not going to let you go back for a month!" replied said hanyou.

Kagome sighed and began walking to the well she had jumped in countless times already. When she was almost at the clearing she stopped and looked around.

Something didn't feel right, and she did not like it one bit.

Slowly and cautiously, Kagome walked into the clearing but then stopped and stared with wide eyes at the new well beside the Bone Eater's Well.

It must have been the most beautiful well she had ever seen! And it looked so modern too!

She ran over to it happily and not even for a second did she stop to think how, why, or when the well had appeared. For goodness sake, how could _this_ be the same girl that fought demons without any fear?

Anyway, when she was only a few feet away from the well she felt a huge demonic aura and stopped.

Looking around she saw nothing so she figured that the aura was coming from inside the well.

After putting her huge backpack down she inched over to the well and looking inside.

Smart.

Before she could even scream or gasp or crap her pants she was dragged into the well by... a demon bucket.

Yes, a bucket. A stupid little bucket.

Actually, let me clear things up. The night before when the strange figure put the well here it forgot that this was after all Feudal Japan and things are not what they seem.

So, for some odd or not so odd reason the well became a home for a demon bucket.

Well, back with Kagome,...

"Ahhh!"

_Thud_

"Owwieeee."

Kagome groaned as she peeled herself off the ground but then she gasped when she looked around.

It no longer looked like she was in a well; it looked like she was in someone's head instead.

For one, she was standing on something pink and brain-like. Two, there were two holes that were like eyes and she could see through them. Three, and probably most importantly, she could hear all the thoughts going on in this person's head.

Now, the question of who this person is arises. Kagome decided the best way to figure this out was to listen to the thoughts of this person.

'Stupid wench Kagome, we need to hunt shards! We don't have time for her to go back to her world and lazy around!'

Well if that didn't give any hints...

'She better bring back some ramen... lots of it too.'

Kagome frowned when she realized she was in the head of none other than Inuyasha.

With Inuyasha and the gang...

"Inuyasha stop pouting, Kagome will be back in a couple of days," Miroku offered to the moping hanyou.

"Heh, I know that! Stupid monk," was Inuyasha's lovely reply.

After that everyone was quiet for a couple of minutes before a little tiny voice screamed bloody murder and it seemed like it was coming from Inuyasha's head.

Inuyasha looked completely shocked but then he gasped when he heard that little voice scream, "Inuyasha! You pervert! Why the hell were you thinking about _that_!"

With Kagome...

Kagome was getting rather bored in Inuyasha's head because well, this is Inuyasha's brain we're talking about.

So, she decided to experiment a bit and she walked closer to his brain. Everything looked normal but then suddenly a screen popped up and in a computerized voice it said, "What would you like to search up?"

At first Kagome was completely dumbfounded so she stared blankly at the screen but then some sense returned to her and she said, "Search up Kagome."

After waiting a few minutes the results came up on the screen and it said, "Five billion results for Kagome."

Kagome didn't know whether to be flattered or offended so she decided to read some of the results.

She touched the screen with her finger to point at the first one and it said, "Result 1. Thought= Wow, Kagome looks so hot in that bathing suit, I wonder what it would be like for me to take that off and feel her soft smooth skin... And I wonder if she would let me..."

After reading this Kagome stared at the screen without a thought going through her head before taking a deep breath and screaming bloody murder.

With Inuyasha and the gang...

Everyone looked at Inuyasha in shock as a little voice continued to scream from out of Inuyasha's head.

Instantly, everyone thought that Inuyasha was finally insane and he had gotten a split personality. However, that thought was destroyed when the little voice screamed 'SIITTTTTT' and Inuyasha fell face-first into the ground.

After getting up Inuyasha said, "Kagome? What the hell are you doing in my head?"

The voice instantly replied with, "Don't change the subject you big, stupid-ass pervert!"

Everyone sweat dropped and Miroku said, "Kagome, how did you get into Inuyasha's head?"

The response was, "A damn demon bucket threw me into a well."

"..."

"Hello? Are you guys there?" Kagome said after getting no reply.

Sango stepped up by saying, "Yes Kagome, we're here, now where was this well so we can get you out?"

After that Kagome explained where the well was and then said that they could take their time saving her because she was curious to see what else was in Inuyasha's head.

Everyone completely ignored the last part of her explanation and rushed to the well to save their friend as fast as possible.

With Kagome...

After reading more perverted thoughts about herself, Kagome decided to search up something else.

She searched up Kikyou and waited for the results to come up.

"One result for Kikyou." The computer voice said and Kagome eagerly pressed on that one result.

"Result 1. Thought= "I can't take this anymore; I've had enough of Kikyou forcing me to have sex with her! I'm done! I'm going to go back to raping others, not getting raped and I'm not going to be her bitch damn it!"

Kagome fainted.

With Inuyasha and the gang...

"Wow, that's a pretty well..." Miroku said when he got to the clearing.

"Yeah..." Everyone simultaneously agreed.

Then the group got a big rope and threw into the well in hopes of it reaching Kagome so she could grab onto it and they could pull her up.

It did reach her. Well, more like smack her on the head with full force enough to wake her up from her coma.

"Oww! What the hell!"

The group grinned, Kagome definitely got the rope.

With Kagome...

She was having a nice coma in which there was anything _but_ Inuyasha, but then a big rope went out and hit her on the head.

After grumbling a bit she tied to rope to her waist and said, "Okay, I'm ready, pull me up!"

Everyone did so but as they were pulling her up the evil demon bucket intervened and did what it had done to Kagome earlier that day.

It pulled them in. Now Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku were inside Inuyasha's head.

"Uh-oh, this isn't good." Kagome said when she saw her friends around her and also in Inuyasha's head.

1 week later...

"Okay, search up... Sesshoumaru!" Sango said excitedly as she and her friends crowded around Inuyasha's brain.

They had been here for a week because that stupid demon bucket wouldn't let them get back up.

"There are ten billion results for Sesshoumaru." The computerized voice said.

Kagome gasped and said, "That's even more that me! Let's read the first one!"

"Result 1. Thought= "Damn, my stupid sexy brother beat me again! I wonder if he is this violent in the sack. I should ask him."

Everyone stared at the screen silently before grinning and clicking the second result.

"Result 2. Action= "Hey Sesshoumaru, are you this violent in bed?"

"Next one, next one!" chanted Miroku.

"Result 3. Response= "You want to find out little brother?"

"...do we dare keep reading?" asked Kagome before clicking the next one.

"Result 4. Thought= "Uhh... last night was horrible. Sesshoumaru really is as violent in bed as in fighting. My ass hurts so much. But the worst part is that he promised to do this again tonight."

"...I think I just died on the inside." Sango said before promptly fainting on top of the already fainted bodies of Kagome, Shippo and Miroku.

...Thus ends the little Inuyasha book of crack... Thank you for reading and reviews are always welcome (but no flames please) If you liked this you might also like the little Naruto book of crack or the Bleach book of crack. Thanks again for reading :D


End file.
